(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to display devices and their manufacture. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to displays having increased emissive area.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device displaying an image, and recently, an organic light emitting diode display has received attention as being potentially attractive for use in modern display devices.
Since the organic light emitting diode display has a self-emission characteristic and does not require a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display device, it is possible to reduce the display's thickness and weight as compared to liquid crystal display devices. Further, the organic light emitting diode display has characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.
An organic light emitting diode display in the related art includes an organic emission layer formed in a pixel area which does not overlap with a signal line. As an area of the organic emission layer is increased, an emission area of the display device is increased, thus increasing luminance. However, when the organic emission layer is formed to overlap with the signal line in order to increase emission area, emission efficiency of the organic emission layer is reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.